


It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Little Kingsman [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can't leave these men alone, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Family, Fun, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Lee is so done, Merlin is a Little Shit, Secret spy stuff, Training the new generation of agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy decides to take Maggie and Gary to HQ for an innocent game of paintball with the other "men", Harry, Merlin, and Michael.





	It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_kill_Zombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_kill_Zombies/gifts).



> "Did you really just fall down the hill?" Merlin asks  
> "Fuck off" Eggsy responds  
> "Language!" Harry shouts through the coms  
> "I think I sprained my ankle" Eggsy admits assessing his own injuries  
> "I told Uncle Michael not to the impact up!" Maggie said through the coms  
> "Percy..." Eggsy said  
> "I didn't think it'd knock you down and then down a hill" Michael laughed

"Just going to HQ for paperwork right?" Lee asked dropping Maggie and Gary off to his father

"Yes" Eggsy nodded his head

"I had them bring their homework so they wouldn't get bored" Lee said

"Sounds fine" Eggsy said watching the kids get into his car

"You and your old friends better behave" Lee said narrowing his eyes at his father

"Since when don't we behave?" Eggsy asked innocently and Lee rolled his eyes

"We'll be back to pick them up Sunday, love you guys" Lee called to them and walked to the car where his wife sat in the passenger seat and drove away. Eggsy got into his car buckling his seat belt.

"We are doing something fun right?" Maggie asked from the back seat

"Of course peanut" Eggsy said still using the nickname he had given her when she was a baby, she was 10 now.

"Good" she said smiling

 

They arrived at HQ with Merlin, Harry and Michael already getting suited up and in their gear for what they had in mind.

"Awesome paintball!" Gary shouted recognizing the guns in front of him

"Figured you'd like it buddy" Eggsy said rubbing the boys head

"Alright we need teams" Harry said looking at the two kids

"I pick Uncle Michael" Maggie said knowing he was the best shooter, he had been giving her lessons too.

"I'm with Grandpa" Gary said stepping next to Eggsy

"Well that leaves you and I Merlin" Harry said smiling at the scot

 

They were headed to the wooded area behind the Kingsman estate each had Kingsman issued glasses on for communication, Eggsy had each of his grandchildren made a pair along with other assorted Kingsman gadgets.

"Alright gents, you know the rules no swearing" Eggsy said and everyone could hear him through the coms

"Speak for yourself Eggsy" Michael said rolling his eyes scouting out a spot for him and Maggie to camp out.

"No shooting below the belt or the head everything else is fair game, I had the guns impact lowered don't want to leave welts on the kids" Merlin said but Michael was already placing his impact on high. Maggie gave him a look and he placed a finger over his mouth for her to keep quiet.

 

The game started out slowly as each team was effectively hidden, Gary was the one to make the first shot pegging Harry in the ass causing him to yelp.

"That's low impact?" Harry said rubbing his behind

"Aye it is" Merlin said moving around to find where Eggsy and Gary went knowing which direction the shot came from

Merlin effectively caught Eggsy and shot him in the back

"Christ" Eggsy said and the rest of the group laughed.

The game picked up after that each team dodging paintballs and getting hit a few times, Maggie made a couple of shots at Merlin and her brother catching them both in the chest. Michael wanted to see if she could hit them in the same spot twice and she did. They were all running around in the woods behind the Estate laughing. Eggsy and Gary were standing by the edge of a hill.

"Watch where you stand don't want you to fall" Eggsy said to Gary. Maggie's gun was out of paintballs and she took Michaels quickly spotting her grandfather and shot him in the right shoulder. She saw him fall backwards and heard through the coms him rolling down the hill.

"Oh crap" Maggie said

"Did you really just fall down the hill?" Merlin asked laughing

"Oh _fuck off_ " Eggsy said bringing his left leg closer his left ankle was throbbing "Shit" he said feeling the pain

"Language!" Harry said

"I think I sprained my ankle" Eggsy said assessing his injuries, he had some cuts on his arms and he tasted blood from his bottom lip being split as he accidently bit it rolling down the hill.

"I told Uncle Michael not to turn the impact up!" Maggie said through the coms

"Michael" Eggsy grumbled

"I didn't think it'd knock you down" Michael said laughing

"Well will someone come help me?" Eggsy said

 

They got Eggsy to the infirmary at HQ and a quick exam and XRAY showed that he did indeed sprain his left ankle. They stuck him in a walking boot and sent him on his way. He went to his office with the kids for a little while.

"Alright to make this look believable at all you need to do some homework" he said and they both groaned

"No one will believe anything with your ankle" Maggie said plopping down on the couch in his office

"I think of something" Eggsy said sitting down at his desk lifting his left leg on a chair

 

They arrived at the house at dinner time the kids barreling in the door with Eggsy hobbling behind them, his wife came around from the kitchen smiling and it faltering when she saw her husband.

"What happened?" she asked coming to stand by him

"Fell down a hill" he said hobbling over to the couch to put his leg back up

"How? Weren't you supposed to be doing paperwork?" Abby asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I did but the kids were getting antsy so we went for a walk behind Kingsman and well I fell down a hill" Eggsy said shrugging his shoulders, Abby pursed her lips narrowing her eyes at her husband. She decided to let it go and continue to cook dinner.

 

Lee returned on Sunday morning coming to collect his children he had the same look on his face that his mother did at the sight of his father's ankle.

"What the hell?" Lee said

"I fell" Eggsy said sighing

"Uh huh" Lee said crossing his arms over his chest

"Honestly fell down the hill behind the Estate" Eggsy said raising his hands up

"No I believe you...saw the feed myself" Lee said quirking an eyebrow and Eggsy paled

"Yeah didn't think I'd see that did you? Didn't encrypt your feed or lock it" Lee said

"Shit" Eggsy muttered and looked anywhere but at his son

"I can't even be mad because look what happened" Lee said laughing walking towards the front door opening it

"Oh and don't think I don't know about Michael teaching Maggie to shoot" Lee called over his shoulder "Bye dad, love you" he said

"Love you too" Eggsy said trying to figure out how he can be sneakier around a bunch of spies...that he trained.


End file.
